Plants VS Zombie
by ttoki11
Summary: "Kau itu sama seperti Zombie, hyung!" ucap Jungkook polos sambil memainkan aplikasi plants vs zombie di tab kesayangannya. Taehyung yang sedang memainkan rambut kekasihnya langsung diam tak berkutik. Heol. Dirinya dengan zombie itu sangat berbeda jauh. Taehyung memiliki otak, memiliki rambut, asal usulnya jelas dan yang paling utama, dia TAMPAN! Nah kalau zombie? -vkook


Plants VS Zombie

"Kau itu sama seperti Zombie, _hyung_!" ucap Jungkook polos sambil memainkan aplikasi plants vs zombie di tab kesayangannya. Taehyung yang sedang memainkan rambut kekasihnya langsung diam tak berkutik. _Heol. Dirinya dengan zombie itu sangat berbeda jauh. Taehyung memiliki otak, memiliki rambut, asal usulnya jelas dan yang paling utama, dia TAMPAN! Nah kalau zombie?_

It's vkook fanfiction! Don't like don't read! Aku author baru, jadi maklumin kalo tulisan aku gak sebagus author author lain.

Disebuah apartemen kecil, tampak sepasang kekasih yang sedang ber _lovey dovey_. _Ekhem.._ _bisa dibilang sih, pihak top yang mencari kemesraan. Sedangkan si pihak bottom sedang sibuk memainkan tabnya._ Taehyung –pihak top lihat sih, kekasih tercintanya sedang memainkan aplikasi plants vs zombie.

"Kook- _ie_ , awas yang paling atas. Zombienya hampir masuk ke rumah, _tuh_ " peringat Taehyung. Jungkook mendadak panik. "Sial! Mataharinya hanya ada 50!" umpatnya.

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook keras. Sedangkan si Zombie berkepala ember besi itu terlindas mobil pemotong rumput yang tersedia. " _Hyung-ie!_ Jangan cubit pipiku, ugh.." Jungkook masih fokus menatap layar tabnya. Kali ini ia menambahkan bunga matahari pada tempat yang kosong itu, lalu menambahkan pasukkan tanaman penembak bewarna hijau dan biru. _Please, aku gak tau apa namanya._

Taehyung tertawa –entah apa yang lucu lalu memainkan rambut Jungkook. Mulai dari mengusap poni Jungkook kebelakang, mengacak rambutnya, meniup rambutnya lalu merapihkan rambutnya. Terus ia lakukan sampai final pertarungan antara zombie dan tanaman. Sekarang matahari Jungkook ada 1500. Entah bagaimana mengumpulkannya.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya lalu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Zombie terus berdatangan, semakin lama semakin banyak. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

 _Hei! Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah, papa kacangnya sudah tinggal setengah!_ Kini Jungkook menggeram. Taehyung tertawa. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskan kekasihnya ini. Jungkook langsung menekan bom cabai lalu meletakkan bom cabai itu di depan papa kacangnya yang tinggal setengah dan – _boom_! Musnah sudah si para zombie itu.

Permainan pun tamat. Jungkook tertawa lega. Sial! Hanya karena game ini ia spot jantung mendadak. Tentu saja, ia takut kalau zombie itu memasuki rumahnya.

Waktu itu, Jungkook habis memutar musik di tabnya dengan volume lumayan keras –melalui earphone. Lalu karena bosan ia membuka aplikasi plants vs zombie. Dan dia lupa mengecilkan volumenya. Ia bertarung dengan zombie zombie jelek itu. Parahnya, zombie itu masuk kedalam rumah. Saat salah satu zombie yang paling Jungkook sebalkan –zombie yang berpakaian seperti Michael Jackson melangkahkan kaki di karpet bertuliskan welcome, Taehyung dengan sengaja melepas earphone Jungkook yang tertancap indah di tabnya. Otomatis, Saat seorang wanita menjerit Jungkook membanting tabnya karena terkejut. _Man,_ percayalah. Suara jeritan itu besar sekali. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terkejut langsung tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Makanya Jungkook trauma.

Permainan pun dimulai lagi. Taehyung dengan setia menunggu hingga Jungkook merasa bosan.

Baru saja permainan dimulai, Jungkook sudah buka suara.

"Kau itu sama seperti Zombie, _hyung_!" ucap Jungkook polos sambil menambahkan 3 bunga matahari sekaligus. Taehyung yang sedang memainkan rambut kekasihnya itu langsung diam tak berkutik.

 _Heol. Dirinya dengan zombie itu sangat berbeda jauh. Taehyung memiliki otak, memiliki rambut, asal usulnya jelas dan yang paling utama, dia TAMPAN! Nah kalau zombie?_

"kenapa kau bilang begitu, humm?" tanyanya. Kali ini Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengusap kelopak matanya dengan tangan kiri. Dia hanya diam sambil melanjutkan bermain aplikasi membosankan tersebut.

"yak! Kook- _ie_... jawab aku" tuntut Taehyung. Jungkook menekan bom cabai lalu meletakkannya di zombie yang membawa truk es. Zombie itu lenyap seketika.

"zombie itu menakutkan kalau sudah memakan bunga matahari. Sama seperti mu kalau sudah..." Jungkook tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Taehyung terdiam. Mencerna apa yang dikatakan kekasih tercintanya. Jungkook mem _pause_ kan gamenya, meletakkan tab itu di sembarang tempat. Dengan wajah yang merah sampai ketelinga, ia berlari menuju kamar.

 _BRAKK_

Taehyung _connect_. Kekasih polosnya itu sudah mulai nakal, eh? Taehyung menampakkan seringaian tampannya. Seingatnya, satu bulan ini Taehyung belum menghukum _bunny_ nakalnya. "kita lihat seberapa kuat kau menahan ini, _bad bunny_. Ku pastikan kau tidak bisa bergerak selama seminggu ini. Mumpung kau libur.. hehehe.." gumam Taehyung dengan seringai yang masih tercetak di wajah tampannya.

End.

Aku bosan. Jadi aku buat ff ini huehehe.  
Ini terinspirasi dari ff vkook kebanyakan dan aku yang udah lupa diri kalo udah main plants vs zombie.  
kalian bisa memberikan saran dan mengkritik aku karena aku masih author baru di ffn.

 _Last,_ silahkan review~


End file.
